His Saving Grace
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Bobby and Alex are happily married with a four year old daughter. But what happens when a tragedy threatens to tear apart everything they hold dear? Sequel to Lines In The Sand.
1. Gone

Okay, here it is, peeps! The sequel to Lines In The Sand! YAY!

This chapter is all for Confused, for all her advice and help! Muchos gracias!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Damn...

Bobby Goren quietly slipped out of his daughter's room, padded down the hall, and into the living room.

Alex looked up at him from her seat on the couch, smiling as he slid onto the couch beside her. She scooted against him and laid her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"She finally fall asleep?" she asked softly, and he nodded. She snuggled closer against him and kissed him gently. He tugged her into his lap and returned the kiss with equal fervor and passion.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Later that night, Bobby watched his wife as she slept peacefully in his arms. As he watched her breathe deeply, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen.

She stirred slightly and mumbled something, then relaxed again against him. He pulled her closer against him and kissed her hair, running his hands over her body.

"I love you, Alex."

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

After spending the day with his daughter, Bobby carried Jessica into the apartment, laying her gently on the couch. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he realized that Alex would be home soon, so he walked into the kitchen and began to cook dinner.

Five o'clock came and went, and when Alex had not come home, he began to worry.

"Daddy?" a small voice interrupted his thoughts, and he looked down to see Jessica tugging on the bottom of his shirt. "Where's mommy?" she asked, and he scooped her up in his arms, cradling her against his chest. She laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck.

After a bath and a short story, Bobby tucked Jessica into bed, kissing her forehead. "I love you baby girl," he whispered, and she hugged him, saying, "Love you too, daddy."

He smiled and kissed her forehead again before walking out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. In the living room, he grabbed the phone and dialed Alex's cell phone number with trembling fingers.

"We're sorry, but you've reached a number that's been disconnected or is no longer in service-"

He ended the call and hit redial, only to hear the same message. The gnawing worry that had occupied his stomach since the previous night increased tenfold as he began to pace the living room floor.

A few minutes later, the door opened, and Bobby looked up anxiously, only to see Mike walk into the apartment, a frown on his face.

"What are you doing here, Mike?" Bobby asked, and as Mike approached him, Bobby could see the distress in his eyes as he got closer. "Mike, what's wrong? What is it?"

"Bobby, sit down," Mike said quietly, and Bobby's heart began to pound against his ribcage as he did what he was told. After he sat down, he looked up at Mike expectantly, who sat down beside him.

"Bobby, it's Alex," Mike started slowly.

Instantly he was on his feet, saying, "What's wrong, Mike? Where is she? What hospital is she in?"

Mike looked up at him sympathetically, twisting his hands in his lap. "Bobby, I'm so sorry. She's… she's gone, man."

At first the words didn't register. There had to be some kind of mistake. Alex couldn't be dead. Not his Alex. Mike couldn't be right.

Mike stood up and touched Bobby's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Bobby," he whispered, and Bobby turned on him. Suddenly he saw red, and he lost it. With a growl, he ran at Mike, his fists swinging.

Mike foresaw the attack, and he was ready for it. Grabbing Bobby's arms, he pinned them behind his back and forced him down to the ground. Even though he was no match for the bigger man, Mike managed to keep him pinned to the ground until he finally relaxed and stopped fighting.

"It's okay, Bobby. It's okay," Mike mumbled, and he felt Bobby shudder and sob loudly. Slowly he released the bigger man and stood up, helping him to his feet. Bobby collapsed onto the couch and buried his face in his hands, and Mike walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, handing it to Bobby.

After several minutes of silence, Bobby finally cleared his throat and asked hoarsely, "What happened?"

"There was an explosion. She didn't suffer," Mike offered, hoping to offer his friend some solace. "God, I'm so sorry, man."

"How do they know it was her?"

Mike sighed and reached into his pocket, producing a small plastic bag. "They found these at the site." He handed the bag to Bobby, and he immediately recognized Alex's wedding ring.

"God, no," he moaned, letting the bag fall from his hands. "Not Alex. Not Alex." Before Mike could stop him, Bobby ran out of the apartment and into the stormy night. Mike ran after him, shouting his name over the roaring thunder.

Finally he caught up to his friend, and he grabbed Bobby's arm. "Bobby, I'm sorry man. But she's gone. She's gone," he shouted over the thunder.

Bobby shook his head and ripped his arm away, but Mike grabbed him again, forcing him to face him. Mike could see the crazed look in Bobby's eyes, and he knew he had to do something desperate.

"Bobby, you need to get back inside. There's a little girl in there that needs her daddy right now," Mike shouted, pointing to the apartment building. He saw some of the craziness leave Bobby's eyes, but he still looked furious and miserable. "Come on, Bobby. You don't need to be getting sick on top of all of this," he growled, tugging on his friend's arm.

Bobby meekly followed his friend back into the building and into his apartment. Mike watched as he disappeared into the bedroom, then reappeared several minutes later in a pair of sweatpants and an NYPD t-shirt. Silently he sat down on the couch, picking up the small plastic baggie off of the floor.

"Daddy?" a small voice called, and Mike went to the little girl, crouching in front of her. "Hi, sweetie," he greeted her, and she ran into his arms, saying, "Unca Mike!"

Bobby stood up and walked over to where Mike was cuddling the little girl. Mike felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around and gently placed the little girl in her father's arms. Bobby cradled his daughter in his arms, and Mike could see the rest of the anger and pain disappear from his eyes.

"Go home, Mike," Bobby said softly, kissing the top of Jessica's head. "Go take care of your wife and son"

Mike nodded slowly and walked out of the apartment. But before he reached the door, he turned and said, "Take care of that baby." Then he was gone.

When the door closed, Bobby sank onto the couch and cried softly, rocking his daughter back and forth.

TBC...

A/N: Okay, now that you are all sobbing and setting fire to your shoes, I'd like to say please don't forget to review!


	2. His Angel

Okay, because I don't want Kadyann to have a heart attack or flaming shoes thrown at me, here's the next chapter!

This chapter is for confused, my crazy muse...

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, Celine Dion's song I'm Your Angel, or the Diamond Rio song You're Gone. I'm just having a very bad day...

Two days later, Bobby stepped out of his black SVU, his dark sunglasses hiding his red rimmed and bloodshot eyes. His dress blues were slightly wrinkled, and the confident stride that his friends and coworkers knew so well was gone, replaced by a slight limp.

He looked around at the hundreds of people, some crying, others trying not to. With a sigh, he touched the chain around his neck that held her wedding and engagement ring close to his heart.

Slamming the door shut, he quickly saw Mike, Carolyn and Deakins, dressed in their dress blues. Carolyn was leaning against Mike, her face hidden in his shoulder, and Mike and Deakins were trying to comfort her.

As soon as they realized Bobby had arrived, Carolyn pulled her face out of her husband's shoulder, wiped at her eyes, then pulled Bobby into a warm embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Bobby. So sorry," she whispered, rubbing his back. Bobby remained silent as each of his coworkers offered their condolences.

_I said, "Hello, I think I'm broken"  
_

_And though I was only joking _

_It took me by surprise when you agreed _

_I was trying to be clever _

_For the life of me I never _

_Would have guessed how far the simple truth would lead_

Walking into the funeral home, he slid his sunglasses off of his face and into his breast pocket. In the front of the room, a large picture of Alex smiled at him, and he slowly walked across the room, stopping in front of her picture.

As he gazed at her beautiful, smiling face, everything hit him full force, and his chest tightened.

With a cry of anguish, he fell to his knees and cried, body racking sobs. Vaguely he felt two arms slip around him tentatively, and he cried harder.

"I know, Bobby. I know, Carolyn whispered in his ear, pulling him to her. Together they rocked back and forth, crying over their loss. Deakins and Mike watched in sadness as the small woman comforted the big detective.

_You knew all my lines _

_You knew all my tricks _

_You knew how to heal that pain _

_No medicine can fix_

Deakins, Mike, Carolyn, Elliot and Olivia watched Bobby stand over Alex's headstone, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"She was a great woman. I'm sorry," Elliot said softly, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist and leading her away.

Once they were out of earshot, Mike turned to his wife and the captain, saying, "Hon, why don't you go ahead home and take care of the kids? I think I'm gonna take Bobby back to his place and make sure he's alright."

Carolyn nodded tearfully and quickly kissed his cheek before walking away.

Bobby was staring at the headstone, tears blurring his eyes.

_Alexandra Goren _

_1963-2009 _

_Mother, wife, partner and friend _

_You'll Always Be In Our Hearts, Alex_

He felt a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't turn around. "I can't believe she's gone," he mumbled, wiping a lone tear from his cheek. "Could you give me a few minutes, Mike?"

Mike nodded understandingly and walked away. Kneeling down in front of Alex's tombstone, he bowed his head and let the tears fall freely.

_And I bless the day I met you _

_And I thank God that He let you_

_ Lay beside me for a moment that lives on _

_And the good news is I'm better _

_For the time we spent together _

_And the bad news is you're gone_

As he cried, he felt the rain begin to fall, slow at first then harder and harder. Thunder rolled ominously in the distance, and he sobbed her name.

"Alex. Alex!"

A few minutes later, he stood up and raised his face to the sky, allowing the rain to wash away his tears. Glancing at the tombstone one final time, he walked slowly back to his car, where Mike was waiting patiently.

"Let's go," he sad quietly as he climbed into the car. As they drove away from the cemetery, he saw a young blond woman walk away from Alex's grave, and he shook his head.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

In the middle of the night, Bobby cried out and shot upright in his bed, gasping and shivering. "Alex!" A few seconds later, he took a deep breath and sighed.

"Alex, I just had the worst nightmare," he said, reaching across to her side of the bed. With a shudder, he remembered why she wasn't there. With a sob, he fell back and buried his face in her pillow, inhaling her sweet scent that still lingered. Keeping his eyes closed, he wrapped their blankets around himself, surrounding himself with the familiarity of the combination of her perfume and shampoo.

_Looking back it's still surprising_

_ I was sinking, you were rising _

_With a look you caught me in midair _

_Now I know God has His reasons _

_But sometimes it's hard to see them _

_When I awake and find that you're not there_

After several hours of tossing and turning, Bobby finally dragged himself out of his bed at six thirty. Taking a quick shower, he grabbed his keys and opened the front door.

_You found hope in hopeless _

_You made crazy sane _

_You became the missing link _

_That helped me break my chains_

_And I bless the day I met you _

_And I thank God that He let you_

_ Lay beside me for a moment that lives on _

_And the good news is I'm better _

_For the time we spent together _

_And the bad news is you're gone_

_And the bad news is you're gone _

_The bad news is you're gone_

Later that night, Bobby stumbled into his apartment building. When he reached his door, he pulled his keys out and jammed it into the doorknob. But as he opened the door, a white envelope taped to the door caught his eye, and he plucked it from the door.

Walking into the apartment, he closed the door and shed his jacket, then plopped down onto the couch. Turning the envelope over in his hands, he frowned at the eerily familiar penmanship that his name was written in.

Opening it slowly, he pulled a piece of paper out and looked at it.

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky_

_ I'll be your shoulder when you cry _

_I'll hear your voice when you call me _

_I am your angel _

_And when all hope is gone, I'm here _

_No matter how far you are, I'm near _

_It makes no difference where we are _

_I am your angel _

_I'm your angel_

"Dear God," he mumbled, searching the paper for a clue as to the author. "It can't be." Suddenly he was angry, and he threw the paper to the ground and stormed back out of the apartment.

The woman watched as the large man lumbered across the parking lot and climbed into the SUV. With a sigh, she brushed her blonde hair out of her face and walked away, her heels clicking against the cold cement as her footsteps faded away.

TBC...

A/N: Who was the woman? Is Bobby going to survive losing Alex?? WHERE IS MY LEFT SHOE???? Now, please review, adn remember: I'm not updating till I get at least... 20 reviews!! MWAHAHAHA!! (ducks flaming shoe) Eeek!


	3. She Gets That From Me

Okay, this is two months after the funeral, and I gotta warn ya: It gets a little upsetting. So you may need tissues... Oh, and this is NOT a songfic story. I'm just using a song sometimes to help with the mood.

This chapter is for confused, addicted, and my 20th reviewer, LivNel4ever (I want my shoe back!)

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Neither is the Reba McEntire song He Gets That From Me. (sigh)

"Daddy?" a little voice whispered, and Bobby opened his eyes to see a pair of large brown eyes looking up at him. He looked at the alarm clock and moaned. Six thirty a.m. Yup, his little alarm clock was wide awake and probably hungry.

"Daddy," she whispered again, poking his arm.

With a small sigh, he stiffly climbed out of the bed and stumbled into the kitchen, with Jessica padding along behind him.

After helping Jessica into her booster seat, he walked into the kitchen, rifling through the cabinets for bowls and spoons. She watched every move he made, smiling happily.

"What kind of cereal do you want, Jess?" he asked, already reaching for the Frosted Flakes.

"Flakes!" she exclaimed happily, and he smiled as he poured two bowls of the sugary cereal. Picking the bowls up, he placed the smaller one in front of Jessica, then sat down and ate his own cereal.

_Her early mornin' attitude _

_She has to drag me out of bed _

_Only frosted flakes will do _

_She gets that from me _

_Yeah, she gets that from me_

After they finished breakfast, Bobby helped his daughter down, then got her ready for preschool. As soon as she was dressed, he pulled his jacket on and took her little hand, leading her out of the apartment.

Outside, Jessica looked around at the busy streets and tall buildings that surrounded her, and Bobby smiled slightly as she began to talk about her preschool.

"And there's this boy, and his name's David, and he has red hair!" she stated as he opened the backseat car door, lifting her into the car seat. After making sure she was securely in the seat, he shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat.

She continued to talk as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street, keeping one eye on the review mirror.

_Her curly hair and her knobby knees _

_The way the sun brings those freckles out _

_Talk and talk, never miss a beat_

_ Yeah she gets that from me _

_She gets that from me_

Parking the SUV in front of the preschool, Bobby pulled Jessica out of her car seat and set her on the ground, and he smiled when she slipped her tiny hand into his large one.

"Come on, Daddy!" she said impatiently, tugging on his hand. He smiled again as he let her lead him into the multi colored building.

After dropping her off at the preschool, Bobby got back into the SUV and drove aimlessly until he reached Alex's grave. Turning the ignition off, he took a deep breath and grabbed the single rose off of the passenger's seat, then climbed out of the SUV. With small, timid steps, he approached her headstone, which was decorated with different colored flowers. Kneeling on the ground, he placed the rose on the headstone, then leaned his head against the cool marble.

"God, Alex. I miss you so much," he murmured, running his hand over the engraved letters. "I thought it would get easier. It's not. It gets harder every day." He took a deep breath, and tears stung his eyes.

"I've gone through two partners already. The second one, her name was Andrea. I called her Alex so many times that she quit the same day." He laughed bitterly, closing his eyes.

"And Jessica. God, she looks more and more like you every day, Alex. I wish you were here to help me. I never thought I'd be raising our baby by myself." The tears began to fall, and he didn't bother wiping them away.

"Jessica misses you so much. She's the only thing that keeps me going most of the time," he confessed. "I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to eat my gun. But that little girl keeps me going. A couple of days ago, she found your old guitar under the bed. She loves that thing so much, Alex. She's got me wrapped around her little finger. But you already knew that, didn't you?" he asked, wiping the tears away.

"I love you, Alex, and I miss you so much. I'll come back in a few days," he promised as he rose to his feet and walked away.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Mike watched as Bobby stared forlornly at the shattered Santa cup before darting out of the squad room. Sighing, he crouched down and picked up the remains of the cup, and Deakins and Carolyn kneeled down to help him.

"What are we going to do?" Deakins asked quietly, and Mike and Carolyn looked at each other sadly.

"Give him time, Cap," Mike urged. "It's only been two months. He's still hurting something awful."

"Yeah, he is," Carolyn agreed, and Deakins nodded slowly.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Later that night, Bobby and Jessica completed her nighttime rituals, then he tucked her into the bed and walked into his bedroom. With a trembling hand, he pulled his gun from its holster, then sat on the bed, resting the barrel of the gun against his temple. The cold metal almost felt soothing, a release from all the pain he had suffered over the past two months. One motion of his finger, and it would all be over.

All of his pain would be gone, and he might see Alex again. He would be free from the constant ache that had taken up residence where his heart had used to be. It was the right thing to do.

So why couldn't he pull the trigger? Why couldn't he command his finger to move and to put him out of his misery? Images of the broken Santa mug flew through his mind, and tears fell as he thought, _It's shattered, just like her. I couldn't fix it, just like I couldn't fix her. Why should I still be alive?_

His hand trembled, and he forced himself to look at the wall, where pictures of his family covered almost every inch of space. From the time she had been able to see the bump, Alex took pictures to record the pregnancy's developments. And she had only taken more after their daughter was born.

As he looked at his girls' smiling faces, he felt the gun slip out of his hand, and it fell to the floor. Burying his face in his hands, he rested his elbows on his knees and cried.

_She looks at me with those big brown eyes _

_She's got me in the palm of her hands _

_And I swear sometimes it's just like you're here again _

_She smiles that little crooked smile _

_There's no denying she's your child _

_Without her I don't know what I'd do _

_She gets that from you _

_Oh, she gets that from you_

_How she loves your old guitar _

_Yeah, she's taught herself to play _

_She melts my heart, tells me she loves me every day _

_And cracks a joke at the perfect time _

_Makes me laugh when I want to cry _

_That girl is everything to me _

_She gets that from you _

_She gets that from you_

Stumbling into the bathroom, he splashed water on his face, then rubbed it dry before heading to his daughter's room. As he reached her door, he could hear her speaking softly, and he listened as she prayed.

"Dear God, please help me and Daddy. We really miss Mommy." She paused for a moment. "And please bless Daddy, Uncle Mike and Aunt 'Lyn and Mikey, Grampa John and Gramma Mary, and Grampa Jimmy. Amen."

By the end of her prayer, tears were streaming down his face again, and he walked back into his bedroom, stripping down to his boxers, then pulling on a pair of old sweatpants.

Sitting down on the bed, he went to lay his head on the pillow, but a white envelope made him pause in shock. With a trembling hand, he picked up the envelope, the familiar scrawl of his name sending shivers up his spine. As he pulled the letter out of the envelope, a small black paper fluttered into his lap, and he picked it up, turning it over in his hand. _A sonogram?_ he thought, confused. Unfolding the letter, he sucked in a breath as he read the familiar scratch.

_Morning sickness sucks_, it read in a feminine hand.

His eyes flew to the bottom of the page, and his heart nearly stopped at the last line.

_Love, me._

"Alex?" he breathed.

_Last night, I heard her pray _

_"Lord, help me and Daddy make it through_

_ And tell Mama we'll be okay" _

_She said she sure misses you _

_She sure misses you _

_She really misses you _

_She gets that from me_

TBC...

A/N: Hee hee... Hope you liked it! Now, go review! And 11 days till Christmas! On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me 11 wrestlin tickets, ten a copenhagen, nine years probation, eight table dancers, seven packs of redman, six cans of spam, five flannel shirts, four big mud tires, three shotgun shells, two huntin dogs, and some parts to a mustang gt!! HAHAHAHA!!_  
_


	4. Contact

Okay, here we go again!

This chapter is for bluerain21290, addicted, rach, and of course confused. Thanks, everybody!

Disclaimer: Mail's here! Damn, still didn't get them! (sigh)

Raegan Wilson ran her hand over her expanding stomach as she lay in her dark room. She had been living with her roommate Jamie for nearly four months, but it wasn't the same as her last home.

With a deep sigh, she reached under the pillow and produced a worn picture of an old friend, and she traced his smile.

"I miss you so much," she whispered, staring into his intense brown eyes. "God, I miss you." Pressing his picture to her lips, she let the tears fall as she tenderly placed it back under her pillow.

"I hope you get to meet your daddy, little one," she whispered, rubbing her stomach gently. She felt a tiny kick, and joy and grief flooded her heart.

Staring into the darkness, she whispered to herself. "I'm so sorry. I love all three of you so much."

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

"Today marks the one year anniversary of the tragic death of Detective Alexandra Goren," the cameraman droned, and Bobby shut the T.V. off, running his hand over his face. This was going to be a long day.

After dropping Jessica off at her grandparent's house, Bobby drove to the MCS precinct, dread building in his stomach with every mile that passed.

As he walked into the squadroom, the pitying looks that people gave him made him want to hit something, but he just ignored them and sat at his desk. As he looked at his computer, the newspaper that stared up at him caught his eye, and he picked it up, reading the headline.

**Man Confesses To Murder Of Detective Alexandra Goren.**

Under the headline was a picture of Alex and the man being led away in handcuffs, followed by several articles, but he couldn't read them. His eyes were blurred with tears and his hands trembled as he laid the paper back down.

"Bobby?" Deakins called hesitantly, and he looked up to see Deakins, Mike and Carolyn surrounding his desk. "Why don't you go ahead and take the rest of the day off? Go spend some time with your daughter?" he suggest softly, and Bobby nodded shakily.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Raegan sighed as she lifted her infant son out of his bassinet, cooing softly to him. Carrying him into the living room, she turned on the T.V. and sat down to feed him. As he nursed, she surfed the channels, stopping when something caught her attention.

"Today marks the one year anniversary of the tragic death of Alexandra Goren," the newscaster reported, and Raegan's heart began to pound as she listened to the report. When it was finished, she looked down at her son, who had fallen asleep.

The front door opened, and Jamie walked inside, shaking the snow off of her body. "Raegan, you will never believe what happened to me today!" she exclaimed as she walked into the living room. Raegan quickly turned the channel, shifting the baby slightly so she could cover herself.

Approaching the couch, Jamie saw her friend shaking slightly, and she instantly became worried. "Raegan, what's wrong, hon?" When she didn't respond, Jamie carefully lifted the baby into her own arms.

That seemed to shake Raegan out of her stupor, and she looked up at Jamie. "Jamie, I need you to do me a favor."

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Bobby carried Jessica into the squadroom, earning some strange looks from his coworkers that didn't know him so well. He just ignored them and walked into Deakin's office.

"Hi, Bobby. Sit," Deakins said softly, closing the door behind his detective. Once he sat down, he noticed a young woman standing against the wall, a large envelope in her hands.

She stepped forward and handed the envelope to Bobby, saying, "A friend asked me to give this to you. I need to go now." Before Deakins or Bobby could protest her departure, she was gone, and Bobby looked at the large brown envelope.

"Here, let me take her," Deakins said gently, pulling the sleeping child out of Bobby's arms.

With trembling hands, he opened the envelope, pulling out an eight by ten picture of a bright eyed, smiling baby. Confused, he turned it over in his hand, sharply inhaling as he read the familiar scrawl.

_His name is Robert Matthew Jr_., it read at the top. His eyes flew to the bottom of the page, reading the final four words. _I call him Bobby._

As Bobby reread the words over and over again, Deakins stared at the picture of the smiling baby. _Dear God_, he thought. _Those eyes_. Jessica stirred slightly in his arms, and he absently smoothed her hair back.

Bobby's heart was racing as all of the pieces finally fell together. The letters, the sonogram. They hadn't been pranks! His wife had been trying to contact him all along. Suddenly he leapt to his feet and ran out of Deakin's office, searching desperately for the woman.

Outside, he saw her climb into a truck, and he shouted and ran to the vehicle.

"Stop! Wait!" he demanded, and the woman turned and looked at him, a confused look on her face. He stopped in front of her and reached into his wallet, pulling out a worn picture of Alex from their honeymoon.

"Your friend, what is her name?" he asked.

"Raegan Wilson. Look, I really need to go."

"In a minute," he interrupted her. "Is this your friend?" He handed her the picture of Alex, and her face lit up with recognition.

"Yeah, that's Raegan. Her hair's longer now, and she's a little thinner, but that's her. Why are you asking?" she asked, pushing her dark hair out of her eyes.

"Because," he started slowly and quietly. "That's my wife. She's been dead for the last year."

Jamie's mouth fell open, and she tried to form a coherent thought. Raegan had said that she had come to the town to escape her abusive boyfriend. The big man in front of her looked intimidating, but he didn't strike her as the abusive type, and she prided herself on being a good judge of character.

Stepping closer to her, he leaned down to level their eyes, and he said, "Where is she?"

Jamie bit her bottom lip and stared into the man's intense eyes. "Get into the car," she said finally, climbing into the driver's seat.

TBC...

A/N: Hahaha, now that all of you are all happy, go make me and that little purple button happy by clicking on it and reviewing!!


	5. Reunited

Wee, I finally got another chapter done! Enjoy, and please don't forget to review!! Here's to breaking the 50 review mark! I know you guys can do it!

This chapter is all for confused, cause without her, I'm but a mere lone fruitloop..

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Confused, whaddya say we go kidnap Wolf and force him to use our ideas for scripts? I'll drive!

Later that night, Raegan sat in the rocking chair, holding her baby and watching him as he smiled up at her with soft brown eyes.

"I love you, baby boy," she whispered, kissing his tiny forehead and breathing in his sweet baby scent. Outside, the thunder rolled in the distance, and she jumped as a flash of lightning streaked across the stormy sky. She hated nights like these.

The baby let out an excited squeal, and Raegan laughed, tickling his tiny feet. No matter how she was feeling, this little baby always managed to bring a smile to her face. She brought him to rest on her shoulder, and she rubbed his back as she hummed a sweet lullaby.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Bobby frowned deeply as raindrops began to crash against the windshield, and he sighed and leaned his head against the window.

"You know why I didn't ask you to prove who you are?" Jamie asked suddenly, shattering the fragile silence.

"Why?"

"Because she has a picture of you, under her pillow in her bedroom. I know that your name is Bobby, because she calls for you in the middle of the night. And I know that that baby is yours, because he looks exactly like you," she stated, as if it were the most obvious fact in the world.

He just nodded and continued to watch the rain pound harder and harder against the window.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

By the time Jamie finally slowed to a stop, the rain was pounding ruthlessly against the ground, mirroring Bobby's own emotions. As soon as she was parked, he darted out of the car and ran to the front door, waiting anxiously for Jamie to catch up.

Pulling her keys from her pocket, Jamie shoved one into the front door and pushed the door open, and Bobby followed her into the dark house.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Raegan had just laid the baby down in his crib when she heard the front door open, and her heart suddenly started pounding.

"Raegan? Raeg, I'm home!" she heard Jamie shout from the lower floor, and she sighed and tried to control her racing pulse. Covering the baby with a small blanket, she kissed his head before heading into the hallway.

"I'm up here, Raegan," she called softly, heading down the stairs. When she got to the landing, she saw her roommate, soaking wet but grinning widely. "What did you do now, Jamie?" Raegan muttered good naturedly.

"Come and see!" Jamie said excitedly, motioning to the kitchen. Raegan rolled her eyes and followed her roommate obediently. She saw the man leaned over a book at her table, and something deep inside of her moved.

"Bobby?" she whispered, nearly losing her balance as she grabbed the wall. The man looked up at her, shut the book, then stood up, his large frame wet from the raging storm outside.

"Alex?" he asked softly, and that tore it. With a sob, she shoved herself off of the wall and ran into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his face.

"Oh God, oh God," she mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her and locked her in a fierce hug.

"Is it really you, Alex?" he asked, running his hands up and down her back and kissing her hair, swaying back and forth with her in his embrace.

"It's me, Bobby. It's me," she assured him, pressing gentle kisses to the underside of his unshaven jaw. "It's me."

He suddenly pulled away and stared down into her tear-filled eyes, running his thumb along her cheek. "God, I love you so much, Alex," he whispered, pulling her against him again. "So much."

"I love you too, Bobby," she murmured into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck again and pulling his head down to rest in the crook of her neck.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Bobby grinned at the smiling baby on his chest, and Alex sighed contently as she rested her head on his shoulder. "My son," he murmured, lifting the baby into the air above his head and laughing as the baby giggled.

"Yes, your son," Alex murmured, kissing his cheek. "Every day he looks a little more like you, Bobby. I'm so sorry you had to miss all of this."

"But I'm here now," he said firmly, laying the baby back on his chest. "And I'm not missing another second in either of their lives."

Alex suddenly became rigid, and he mentally slapped himself for forgetting to explain their daughter's absence. "I'm so sorry, Alex. She's with her Grandpa Jimmy," he said, and she could hear the humor in his voice. She snuggled closer against her partner's side, draping one arm over his waist.

"I still can't believe that you're alive," he said in awe, kissing the top of her head. "You know I'm never going to let you out of my sight again, right?"

She smiled and rubbed his chest. "I know."

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

The next morning, Alex awoke slowly. As she stretched, she smiled at the memory of the previous night's events, of having her husband back in her arms. Climbing out of the bed, she pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, then walked down the stairs. Bobby was sitting on the couch with their son in his arms, smiling as he held a bottle to the baby's mouth.

"I love that," Alex said softly, and Bobby looked up at her, smiling widely.

"I forgot how tiny they are," he said in awe, and she padded across the floor, sitting beside him on the couch.

"Everything's tiny to you, Bobby," she teased, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled sweetly at her, and their lips met tenderly.

A loud knock at the front door interrupted their kiss, and Alex sighed as Jamie shouted, "Raegan, it's for you!" She quickly kissed her husband's cheek before going to the front door. Two men in suits stood outside, and Alex looked at them expectantly.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Alexandra Goren?"

The color drained from her face, and she swallowed several times before answering them. "Yes?" she whispered.

Handing her a large envelope, the first man flashed his badge and said, "We're with the FBI, ma'am. The threat on your life is gone. You're free to return to New York."

"Home?" she whispered, and the agents nodded.

"You've been reissued a New York license. Congratulations, Mrs. Goren."

After thanking them, Alex shut the door and walked back into the living room, where Bobby was watching her warily.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, placing the baby in Jamie's arms. Alex exhaled slowly, and as the news sank n, she ran across the room and leapt into Bobby's arms. "I can go home," she said, framing his face in her hands and kissing him passionately.

He let out a whoop and spun her around, making them both laugh. When he set her back on the floor, she looked up at him and grinned wickedly. "Alexandra Goren is back!" she cried triumphantly, throwing her arms around his neck.

After kissing her firmly, he reached into his back pocket and pulled his cell phone out, dialing Deakin's number.

_Deakins._

"Cap? We're coming home." There was silence, then Deakins spoke again.

_That's good, because we're gonna need both of you back here, now. There's been a kidnapping._

Instantly his heart sank, and he mumbled, "Who?"

Deakins hesitated before replying. _Jessica and Mike._

Bobby closed the phone, and Alex could see the panic and fear in his features. "Bobby?" she ventured, touching his cheek. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Jessica," he mumbled. "She's been kidnapped."

Bile rose in the back of Alex's throat, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him against her, whispering, "Let's go get our daughter."

TBC...

A/N: Hahaha, betcha didn't see THAT one comin', didya?? (ducks flaming shoe)


End file.
